vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Caster (Solomon)
|-|Solomon= |-|Doctor Roman= Summary Caster is the first Servant summoned by Chaldea and the victor of the original Fuyuki Holy Grail War in the timeline of Fate/Grand Order. His true name is Solomon, the son of David and Bathsheba who ruled as the third King of ancient Israel, said to have made the country prosper under his reign. He is named the King of Magic, having established the modern system of magecraft, that which does not require support from the gods, through the foundation of the 72 Demon Gods. He was gifted with ten rings by God for pursuing wisdom above riches or power, and he built the first Temple of Israel. While he only performed a single miracle, only one was needed to gain his people's respect for any more would result in fear being struck in his people. Even while never needing to utilize magecraft, Solomon's name as the King of Magic was spread throughout all neighboring countries and he was said to have left the world as a Wise King, with his passing resulting in the rapid decline of the Age of Gods. After being summoned by ‎Marisbury Animusphere many years since his original death, Solomon easily wins the Holy Grail and, through the urging of his master, wished to become human and free from the burdens of God's will, taking up the human identity of Romani Archiman, Chaldea's head doctor. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically. At least 6-C with magecraft and Demon Gods. Unknown with Ars Almadel Salomonis. Higher after gathering energy with Ars Almadel Salomonis | 2-A. Higher with Ars Almadel Salomonis Name: Grand Caster, Caster, Solomon, Romani Archiman, King of Magic Origin: Fate/Grand Order Age: Around 80 at the time of his death in his legend Gender: Male Classification: Caster-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Head Doctor of Chaldea (as Romani Archiman) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magecraft, Forcefield Creation, Transmutation, Energy Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Necromancy, Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Illusion Creation and Spatial Manipulation due to creating Goetia, the foundation of modern magecraft, Precognition and Clairvoyance (He can see through the past and all possible futures all at once, and can receive visions from Heaven that lay out the ideal course of action in any situation), Telepathy, Power Nullification and Power Mimicry with Solomon’s Ten Rings (Can negate any magecraft used by humans and then use it for himself), Pocket Reality Manipulation with Ars Paulina (Can create a Reality Marble outside of space and time where death has no meaning), Summoning (Can summon himself from the Throne of Heroes, and can summon and control the 72 Demon God Pillars from the past, present, and even the future), Reality Warping (Phenex, one of the Demon Gods, was able to amplify Scheherazade's Noble Phantasm, allowing it to make fiction into reality and create the Agartha Singularity), Resurrection (Phenex can resurrect itself after being killed, allowing it to persist after Goetia's death and the destruction of most of the other Demon Gods), Time Manipulation (After collecting enough energy with Ars Almadel Salomonis, he can reverse time on a planetary scale to rebuild the Earth with new concepts, and he should be able to manipulate time regardless, as lesser magi can do so with magecraft descended from his own system), Time Travel (Can freely travel through time, sent his ring forwards in time, can destroy the Earth’s surface in the past, present, and future simultaneously with Ars Almadel Salomonis), Can give up all his abilities and skills to erase himself, his accomplishments, and the 72 Demon Gods from existence via Ars Nova, Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Preparation, Servant Physiology, Resistance to BFR (Has enough luck rank to resist Gate of Skye) Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Even the weakest Servants can crush human skulls like eggshells with their fingertips). At least Island level with magecraft (Implied to have easily defeated all his opponents in the First Holy Grail War, and, as the King of Magic, should be far superior to the likes of Medea and Semiramis) and Demon Gods (Singular Demon Gods can take on teams of Servants on their own, surpassing them in power, and can be manifested through strong Servants such as Cú Alter). Unknown with Ars Almadel Salomonis (Its power is equivalent to hundreds of millions of Excaliburs, and it lays waste to the surface of the planet in the past, present, and future all at once. The Noble Phantasm itself is the size of North America, and is visible from nearly everywhere on the planet across the past, present, and future). Higher after gathering energy with Ars Almadel Salomonis (After converting the entire human race into energy with Ars Almadel Salomonis, an energy that surpasses that of the World's genesis, he would be able to reverse time on a planetary scale and recreate the planet with entirely new concepts) | Multiverse level+. Higher with Ars Almadel Salomonis (Equal to Goetia, and created him, stated by the latter that only the living version of him could stop him). Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with other Servants, such as Saber) | Infinite '(Capable of moving within Imaginary Numbers Space where time does not exist). 'Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servants are ten times stronger than the strongest humans) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Unknown (Survived an attack from a bloodlusted Goetia, but sacrificed himself soon afterwards). At least Island level with Demon Gods (Demon Gods can fight and take hits from groups of Servants). Continent level with Magecraft (Should be comparable to Merlin) | Multiverse level+ (Equal to Goetia) Stamina: High. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping. Range: At least Kilometers with magecraft and Demon Gods, Planetary with Ars Almadel Salomonis (Though it can destroy the Earth's surface at all points in time) Standard Equipment: Solomon's Ten Rings. Intelligence: As the King of Magic, Solomon is without a doubt the most powerful magus to have ever existed, with all forms of magecraft performed by humans being mere toys for him to use at his whim. Due to his Clairvoyance, he can see through the past, present, and future simultaneously, while his Revelation skill will always guide him to the optimum course of action. Despite his legendary prowess, Solomon's anxiety causes him to fumble his incantations and he admires humanity to the point that he refuses to use Ars Almadel Salomonis against innocents. He nevertheless possesses the incredible wisdom he is known for in his legend, spearheading the events that lead to Goetia's downfall and later selflessly sacrificing himself to use his final Noble Phantasm, Ars Nova, to weaken the King of Demon Gods enough to give the heroes a chance at victory. Weaknesses: Solomon's control over magecraft will weaken should even one of his rings be lost, and his anxiety causes him to fumble his incantations at times. He refuses to use Ars Almadel Salomonis against innocents to charge up energy. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms Ars Almadel Solomonis.jpg|Ars Almadel Salomonis itself Ars Nova.gif|Solomon using Ars Nova Ars Almadel Salomonis: The Time of Birth has Come, He is the One who Masters All: Solomon's third Noble Phantasm. It is the "|" of Original Sin, appearing at first as a massive ring of light the size of North America that encircles the planet. It fires hundreds of millions of lines of light, with each light possessing power equal to Excalibur, and travels through time to destroy the surface of the planet in the past, present, and future all at once, eradicating humanity at all points in time. Nothing on Earth surpasses the heat produced by this attack and no earthly material can withstand it for as long as it abides by the laws of physics. It can also be fired as an Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm with enough power to burn a hole through the Earth with the heat of the attack alone. However, its true application is in the energy it gathers by incinerating humanity, which it mostly uses to fuel itself. While Solomon refuses to do this due to his kindness, Goetia utilizes it to gather energy across 3,000 years. This amount of energy would surpass the energy of the Earth's genesis, and it can be used to reverse time on a planetary scale to recreate the planet, with entirely new concepts. Such a feat is close to True Magic. Ars Paulina: The Time of Crowning has Come, He is the One Who Begins All: Solomon's second Noble Phantasm, and his Reality Marble. It is a workshop that exists outside of the universe, outside of space and time, in the sea of imaginary numbers. It is powered by Solomon's own Magic Circuits, and death in this space does not count, allowing him to resurrect those who die within it. Ars Nova: The Time of Parting has Come, He is the One Who Lets Go of the World: Solomon's first Noble Phantasm, formed from the legend in which he returned his rings to the Heavens of his own free will. It is a Noble Phantasm that he possesses and he alone, a poem in which he lets go of all his possessions, miracles, skills, and magecraft. Upon activation, Solomon returns all his gifts to God and loses his Clairvoyance, shortly before dying, destroying the 72 Demon Gods with him. After it is used, every trace of the King of Magic is erased, even from the Throne of Heroes. All ten of Solomon's rings are required for its use. Class Skills Item Construction: A skill which measures one's ability to manufacture magical items. As he specialized in contracts and not magical artifacts, Solomon's Item Construction is average thus resulting it at C-rank. Territory Creation: A skill which quantifies one's ability to create a territory advantageous to them as a magus. As the builder of the first Temple of Israel, Solomon is the highest authority when it comes to Territory Creation, possessing an A-rank in this skill. With his skill, Goetia was able to construct a temple outside of time itself. Personal Skills Clairvoyance: A skill reflecting exceptional eyesight is used for scouting areas for enemies as well as supplementing the use of ranged weapons at long distances, doubling as a must-have ability for those of the Archer Class. At higher ranks, users of this skill can even acquire other perception abilities such as future sight and the ability to see through objects. Solomon's Clairvoyance allows him to see through the past and all possible futures, marking him as one who has reached the zenith of magecraft as even the greatest of magi capable of conducting the greatest of rituals would not be considered the zenith without the ability to remain in one place while peering into another. High-Speed Incantation: A skill that reflects one's capacity to recite incantations in a fraction of the time of normal Magi. Although Solomon's prodigious ability as a magus would normally rank this skill at A, his tendency to become anxious and make mistakes in his incarnations lowers this skill's rank to C. Revelation: Being able to hear the voice of the Heavens, which guides the user to make the optimal choice in pursuit of any goals. Solomon only received a single Revelation in his life, resulting in the foundation of magecraft so that all could use it, not just those who stood on the level of legends. Rings of Solomon: Ten rings given to Solomon by God that represent his mark as the king and progenitor of modern magecraft. As long as he has all ten, Solomon can negate and control any magecraft performed by mankind. Summoning: A magecraft that allows for the summoning of spiritual bodies from the past, present, and possibly even the future. While Solomon cannot summon Heroic Spirits or normal familiars, he can freely summon the 72 demons that acted as his familiars, as if projecting his inner demons onto the World. These seventy-two demons are the Demon God Pillars of the Ars Goetia, and each one is powerful enough to match entire teams of Servants. The Demon Gods and their bases are as follows. *'Armory:' Focalor, Furfur, Halphas, Malphas, Marchosias, Phenex, Raum, Stolas, Vepar. Beyond just governing the arsenals of the forces of Solomon and/or Goetia, these Demon Gods mourn the flames of battle and honor the dignity of the fallen. These gods of war take pride in the strength of the masses and maintain the truths of the actions taken in war. **'Phenex:' One of the Demon Gods to survive Ars Nova and Goetia's death, which is accomplished through resurrecting itself after its death, similarly to the Phoenix. It is responsible for the Agartha singularity, having cooperated with Scheherazade and amplifying her Reality Marble to allow it to bring fiction into reality on a much greater scale. *'Blast Furnace:' Aim, Bathin, Botis, Ipos, Morax, Naberius, Purson, Saleos, Zepar. These Demon Gods know sound and weave song. Mozart notes that he has a connection to these Gods as he sold his soul to a demon god pillar, as he "sold his soul to music." Personality-wise, they blame their superiors for their shortcomings. Of the notable ones among the Zepar was the one responsible for Kiara's apotheosis into Beast III/R after the fall of Goetia. *'Control Tower:' Barbatos, Beleth, Buer, Caim, Eligos, Gusion, Leraje, Paimon, Sitri. These Demon Gods assist with integration and maintain the terminals. Essentially, they are in charge of the organization and pass around orders, commands, and information. Of the notable ones among the Barbatos was placed in a much younger version of Zouken Matou. *'Health Office:' Balam, Bifrons, Crocell, Furcas, Haagenti, Sabnock, Shax, Uvall, Vine. These Demon Gods celebrate birth and praise union. More specifically, they govern life and are in charge of healing. They are seemingly protectors of birth and life in general. Personality-wise, they do their work with pious devotion. *'Intelligence Room:' Amdusias, Andras, Andrealphus, Flauros, Kimaris, Orias, Valac, Vapula, Zagan. These Demon Gods "obtain letters" and "compose phenomena." They are Gods of Knowledge and The Sciences. They compose battle strategies, perform research, and govern wisdom. Personality-wise, they are both seemingly coldly logical and very prideful, yet they could not grasp why the armies of humanity opposed them. Of the notable ones among them, Flauros was the one who took the identity of Lev Lainur at Chaldea before his awakening and betrayal, and Amdusias was originally going to be hosted by Mozart after he sold his soul to the Blast Furnace, but a different host was selected instead. *'Observatory:' Asmodeus, Astaroth, Berith, Bune, Foras, Forneus, Gaap, Glasya-Labolas, Ronove. These Demon Gods watch over or "smell" all of the time, past and future. They also follow the phenomena they find and are in charge of the aggregation of information. They speak in a computer-like tone and particularly dislike Blackbeard. *'Gazing Star:' Amon, Agares, Allocer, Baal, Gamigin, Malephar, Marbas, Orobas, Vassago. These Demon Gods build rational and consume humanity. They govern and control thought and theory, and function as a kind of spy satellite. They are notably important to the plan to incinerate humanity, and it seemingly would not have been possible without their existence. They also seem to have some control over rebirth, and using it can resurrect themselves even when cutting off from the throne. As for their personality, they are incredibly angry and wrathful, but also notably wise despite this. Of the notable one, Amon seemingly has a significant connection to the Divine Spirit Amon-Ra, but its exact connection is unknown. When fused with Ozymandias, the two of them became the full-blown Egyptian God, albeit still in a pillar-like form. Baal was responsible for the Shinjuku singularity when he teamed up with Moriarty, and was capable of manipulating souls and fusing heroic spirits with phantoms. *'Disposal Chute:' Amy, Andromalius, Belial, Dantalion, Decarabia, Gremory, Murmur, Ose, Seere. These Demon Gods govern the Trash Heap. It is an island of death and exile, a place completely outside of humanity. It is an apocalyptic place of oblivion and nothingness, where the last days are said to reside. These demon gods bear no connections and have nothing at all. Because both them and their realm has no past, present, future, fate, or hope, they were completely uninvolved with the singularities and are likely not even summoned to aid by their masters. Their realm is an event horizon that renders everything in it worthless and casts off everything, which seemingly nullifies connections to any god. The many people who have been doomed to their domain lose all will, and cannot even despair. These Gods of destruction cause chaos; Anything flawed or unnecessary is disposed of. Before them, all Life and Death, all Sorrow and Joy, perish. They exude flames even Oda Nobunaga found hot. Personality-wise, they are incredibly nihilistic and are seemingly kindred spirits with Edmond Dantes. Key: Servant | Living Note: Only characters whose natural environment is Imaginary Number Space were given infinite speed, as well as shown the ability to manipulate Imaginary Number Space itself. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Concept Users Category:Curse Users Category:Doctors Category:Element Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fate Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Kings Category:Leaders Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Necromancers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Possession Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Servants Category:Soul Users Category:Space Users Category:Spirits Category:Summoners Category:Summons Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 6 Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Immortals Category:Sound Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acrobats Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Invulnerability Users